


JohnDave Week Day #5 - Painted

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, johndave - Freeform, so much fluff youll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nail polish, laughter, and no gender roles for these two teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Week Day #5 - Painted

**Author's Note:**

> ive wanted to write john and dave fucking up all the gender roles for a long time now but didnt have the motivation to do so  
> here we go

       Dave brought in the box of nail polish from his car, clinking coming from inside, all the way into John's room. He had gotten the nail polish from Rose, who didn't mind that they were going to paint their nails. She seemed really happy that they were, and she showed Dave how to do it and everything else. He placed the box down on the floor, and sat with the other, who already started picking out the colors he wanted. Dave laughed, picking out red and black, and he and John shared the blue. The raven wanted blue and green, which were his favorite colors. "Hey Dave, want to try to draw hearts on them?"

       "Babe, that's a great idea." John giggles, smiling at him.

       "Okay, I'm gonna do your nails first John, so lay them down on this." The blonde put down a folded piece of a paper towel, and John lightly put his hand on it. The other teen shook the bottle of green nail polish, then the blue, starting to paint his nails with the two colors, alternating them as he went. Dave painted the ring finger blue, and smiled, giving John a quick kiss. John giggled, kissing back. "I love youuuuu."

       "I love you too babe." Dave smiled, going back to paint the rest of his left hand. John then took the colors that the blonde chose, and the other placed his hand on the towel. They chatted as John painted his nails the same way, and talked and laughed and kissed as they waited for them to dry. 25 minutes later, Dave started painting John's right hand, and he started talking about a game he got on his phone. "Okay, but Pokemon Go is so fucking confusing? Like, I could walk three times around my house and still not find anything."

       "That's because you have to walk like, downtown or some shit like that honey."

       "But I'm lazyyyyyyy." They both laugh, and Dave continues to paint his left hand. "John, can I ask a question?"

       "Sure!" The raven replied, smiling.

       "What do you like about me?" A flush fills his cheeks as he continues painting the other's right middle finger. The raven was kinda shocked by such a question but didn't mind it at all. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

       "Dave, you're a fucking nerd. You're loving and kind and caring towards me and others, and always try your best to make me laugh. You share jokes and personal secrets, and always remind me that I have a shoulder to lean on. You nerd out a lot with your camera, and you're strong and protective and god I love you Dave."

       Dave had already finished John's hand, so he was just sitting there and listening to John. He soon began to cry tears of joy, and he hurriedly brushed his tears away. The blonde sniffled, a giant, beaming smile on his face. 

       "Thanks John. I love you too." John smiled, nodding. "Now, onto painting your nails!" They both laugh, smiling. John's right hand had already dried, so he painted Dave's right hand. Soon, he was finished painting the red and black alternating finger nails. They waited for them to dry, then John painted a blue heart on Dave's red ring finger, making both of them giggle and smile, and Dave painted a red heart on John's blue ring finger. They smiled at each other, a passionate kiss unfolding between the two of them.

       The next day, both boys were constantly complimented on their nails, and most girls asked how they did it because ohmygosh it was so good, which made them smile. 

       They did the same thing for their wedding day 13 years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me for JohnDave Week! i wont be doing the others bc A. im a minor and dont want to write porn B. ive written so much that my brain is fried  
> but do join me for Sockathan Week whenever that comes around


End file.
